


A Very Merry Unbirthday

by ALPHAwolf



Series: Happy Holidays, Pitch! [6]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Humor, M/M, after sex - Freeform, frozen dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: Jack goes down the rabbit hole to visit Pitch.  Madness ensues.





	A Very Merry Unbirthday

**Author's Note:**

> idk when their birthdays are but everyday is an unbirthday!

Aesthetic for this series can be found here- <https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172190306050/aesthetic-for-my-series-happy-holidays-pitch>

 

* * *

 

 

"...Pitch?"

"...I think I'm stuck."

"...What?

"It's frozen."  
.  
.  
.  
"Your dick is frozen in my ass?"

"..."

"Are you kidding me?" There was another moment of silence between them before Jack burst into laughter, causing the boogeyman to grimace.

"Please don't laugh, it tightens and I'm already rather uncomfortable."

"S-sorry-" The winter sprite tried to still his guffaws but only ended up losing the strength in his arms, cheek colliding with the dark mattress. Pitch remained embedded deep inside him, the Master of Fear's frozen seed like superglue.

"If you're quite done it is starting to go a little numb back here." Jack was only able to nod between stifling laughter, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"Y-You got any butter lying around?" Pitch's eyes widened, looking down the other's back.

"Your plan is butter?"

"You got a better idea mister dick-cicle?"

"...I'll send one of the nightmares to go get the butter."

"Yeah you will."

"And Jack,"

"Hmm?"

"Never call me that again."

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi, dick-cicle XD  
> Remember to Kudos!


End file.
